lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers
BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers was the potential fourth installment in the BIONICLE Universe Film Series. It was set to be directed, filmed, written and edited by Scott Pincus, and would have acted as a semi-reboot to the series. The film was in pre-production for some time before ultimately being cancelled, mainly due to a lack of time and interest on Scott's part. Following the war in New York City, humanity has departed from the BIONICLE race and built advanced law enforcers known as Vahki, which are dispatched to Spherus Magna to destroy the beings who once fought to protect them for malicious purposes. With few allies and rising adversaries, the survivors of the ensuing genocide must join together to combat their new enemies. Plot Following the events of the third film, the BIONICLE race has returned to Spherus Magna. Humanity has severed its ties with them and they have disbanded Earth as their sanctuary. With the Brotherhood of Makuta gone, an era of peace has begun. In the meantime, Cooper Davidson is heading a futuristic law enforcement system known as the Vahki Operation, and he devises a mission for the Vahki to wipe out the BIONICLE race so that the humans can colonize Spherus Magna. '' ''The Vahki are deployed on the planet, while the Marendar robot is revived for reasons unknown, and the BIONICLE race is quickly being eradicated. Through the ensuing carnage, a resilient group of survivors teams together to face off against their new enemies and determine what must become of humanity and the BIONICLE race. Characters Protagonists *Tahu - The Toa Nuva of Fire. Tahu is the leader of the growing rag-tag team of BIONICLEs on Earth. Following the war in New York City, he and his allies return to Spherus Magna. *Takanuva - The Toa Nuva of Light. A brave and legendary warrior, Takanuva is the second-in-command of Tahu's team. *Onua - The Toa Nuva of Earth. A strong fighter who is Tahu's oldest friend and ally. He recovers from his injuries he sustained from Brutaka in the third film, and lives in peace with his friends. *Gresh - A Glatorian from the Jungle Tribe. A noble Glatorian, Gresh stuck with the Toa Nuva during the Core War, believing that they could hold peace in the ensuing chaos. *Lewa - The Toa Nuva of Air. When fellow Toa Nuva Tahu, Takanuva and Onua disappeared following the Core War, Lewa made his home in the jungles of Bota Magna until Spherus Magna was reformed and Tahu returned with a new team. Lewa was quick to join his old ally once more, and fought the Brotherhood of Makuta forces in New York City with his comrades. *Gali - The Toa Nuva of Water. Gali resided among the Glatorian and Agori on Bara Magna following the Shattering, seeking the answer to why Spherus Magna finally broke apart into three separate planets. Upon Tahu's return to their reformed homeworld, she was among several other Toa and Glatorian who joined him in their final battle against the Brotherhood in New York City. *Oris - A Toa of Air. Oris is a strong warrior who has been a close ally to Onua outside of the Toa Nuva. Following the battle that originally took place in Philadelphia, Oris was among several others on board a ship that arrived on Earth to provide assistance to Tahu's team. He later journied to the Dark Continent with Tahu and participated in the final battle in New York City. *Tarix - A Glatorian from the Water Tribe. Tarix is the Prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe, and following the events of the Shattering, he dedicated his life to bringing together what remained of Spherus Magna's inhabitants - Toa or Glatorian, Matoran or Agori. When Tahu returned with several old allies following the planet's reformation, Tarix gathered several warriors together to fight by his side. *Celus - A Glatorian from the Ice Tribe. Also known as Gelu, is the prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. After the Shattering, Gelu became good friends with Tarix. He is the leader of the "Koro Krushers". *Tranua - A Toa of Stone. Tranua is part of a rag-tag team formed by Sideburn during the Core War. When Tahu returns to Spherus Magna, Tranua is among several others who join his forces. *Sideburn - A Toa of Air. Sideburn is the creator of the rag-tag team known as the "Koro-Krushers". He is specialized at stealth missions, and often resides with the Jungle Tribe. *Perditus - A Glatorian from the Fire Tribe. Perditus is well-known for transporting warriors and supplies with his Thornatus. *Mazeka - A Ko-Matoran. Mazeka doubles as an Order of Mata Nui agent and aids them in holding peace on Spherus Magna. He is a close ally of Gresh, having partnered with him after the Core War. *Berix - An Agori from the Water Tribe. Berix works alongside Scodna and Kirbraz in Tajun, although he has been known to train with Gresh and Mazeka at times. *Blaze - An Agori from the Fire Tribe. Blaze became a close friend of Mazeka following the Core War, and has been a close ally to him ever since. *Scodna - An Agori from the Water Tribe. He is partners with Kirbraz and would occasionally aid Perditus in setting up arena battles. *Kirbraz - An Agori from the Water Tribe. He is partners with Scodna and would occasionally aid Perditus in setting up arena battles. Humans *Cooper Davidson - A man formerly associated with the activity of the BIONICLE race on Earth. Davidson organized the journey to the Dark Continent, although as time went on, he became a more suspicious figure, particularly when several terrorists took control of a plane holding the President and Nick Carby, who were having a secret meeting. Nevertheless, Davidson excelled past all odds and went on to create an advanced series of law enforcers known as Vahki. Following the war in New York City, Davidson was infuriated, feeling that the BIONICLE race had betrayed humanity and waged irreparable carnage on their planet. As a benefit to humanity that doubled as a means of revenge, Davidson deployed the Vahki on Spherus Magna to eradicate the BIONICLE race and allow the humans to colonize the planet and flourish through their resources. Davidson was set to be the only returning human with a major role in the film. *Simon Bowler - A former government agent who specializes in supernatural and alien phenomenon. Bowler's role in the government increased after the battle in Philadelphia, and since then he had been a close ally to Tahu and his team. Bowler previously appeared in the original three films, as well as Ninjago, which takes place in the same universe. His role in the film was never confirmed. *Captain Rezzle - A member of the United States military who previously fought alongside Tahu and his allies during the battles in Philadelphia and New York City. He previously appeared in the first and second films, as well as Ninjago. His role in the film was never confirmed. Nick Carby, Jack Murta, Joey Lennard, Mike Kirk and Ross Malcolm were all rumored to return as well, though it's not known if they would've actually appeared in the film. Other *Marendar - A robotic weapon created by the Great Beings should the Toa ever turn against them. The robot was imprisoned for a time, as it was not needed. However, it eventually broke free of its prison, as a glitch in its system caused it to focus on killing all life it comes across. The robot wound up being destroyed by Tahu, although years later it is rebuilt and advanced to be superior to everything before it. The BIONICLE race is forced to deal with both the Vahki forces and Marendar. Marendar's resurrection in the film ties in with his various returns in the previous films. Production Following the release of BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds from late 2012 and into early 2013, the series had come to a close. The third film became the highest-viewed installment in the series, with 60,000 views and climbing, though it gained a mixed reception. Interested in making another BIONICLE project but not looking to continue the previous storyline, the film was announced in November 2013 as a full-reboot to the series. Jahoan17, Invader39, FireStar97Studios and Collector1100 were all confirmed to be voicing at least one character in the film. On March 2, 2014, the title of the film was confirmed to be Lost Chroniclers, ''at which point it underwent major script rewrites that would be nothing like what was originally planned. On May 12, 2014, Scott confirmed that the film is no longer a reboot to the series, and will instead act as a fourth installment in the original series that will make major improvements and changes over its predecessors. All of the BIONICLE protagonists from the third film were confirmed to return, although the size of their roles weren't determined. In January 2015, Scott confirmed that the film's release date had been shifted around and was undecided. Due to the size of his upcoming projects, he was unsure as to when the film would be released or even go into production. In order to condense the plot as much as possible, Scott decided to cancel the planned sixth installment in the series, scrapping the story of the fifth film and having the sixth film's story take its place. Months later, Scott decided to cancel the planned fifth installment in the series, also to condense the story. As a result, the plot of the fifth and sixth films was condensed into ''Lost Chroniclers, making it the final installment in the series altogether. However, due to a lack of time and interest, Scott ultimately chose to cancel Lost Chroniclers and end all plans to continue his BIONICLE series. Scott felt that the change in quality would be too drastic. He didn't wish for the new films to build off the original trilogy's convoluted story, and wouldn't have the time or reason to reboot the series altogether. As a result, Lost Chroniclers was cancelled, as Scott went on to make other films and series. Music The film was set to feature music by Hans Zimmer, Steve Jablonsky, and James Newton-Howard. It would have also featured the original BIONICLE themes by Nathan Furst. Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:Cancelled Films